


For God's Sake, Don't Stop!

by moldistrawberri, UndeadSoulSnatcher



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Cursed, F/M, MY EYES, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, cursed ship, delicious, enjoy, hilarious but also no, minor bdsm, no, no eye bleach provided, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldistrawberri/pseuds/moldistrawberri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSoulSnatcher/pseuds/UndeadSoulSnatcher
Summary: (a cursed collab.)nope, no summary provided. read if you possess the courage.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Tim Sake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	For God's Sake, Don't Stop!

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this was an unholy collab birthed on a cursed discord server. we possess immeasurable power
> 
> oh no what degeneracy have we created this time  
> read more to find out

Sake spanked Lauren hard as he entered her and began to thrust mercilessly. Lauren moaned at the pain, bucking her hips in tandem with him.

Sake then pulled out and lowered himself to her scrumptious bottom where he nibbled on her soft flesh, leaving bite marks every inch of the way.

"Nooooo, put it in," Lauren moaned, trying to pull him back up to her, but he growled, biting down on her ass. She frowned, lowering a hand to her clit, preparing to finish herself off. 

”Put what in?” Sake snickered as he stuck his tongue into the depths of her buttcrack, dragging it up and down like a child gobbling down a popsicle on a hot summer day.

Lauren tried to bite back a groan, her fingers slipping from pleasuring herself as Sake serviced her. His hands wandered upward to palm her breasts, and she gasped, unable to suppress her loud moan.

Trailing wet kisses up her butt and on to her back he then left painful mark at the nape of her neck and then rammed his throbbing dick back into her wet cunt. Lauren screamed out his name at the sudden action, getting ready to climax.

Pleasure swam through Lauren's mind, consuming her, and she felt herself reaching the edge of the cliff. "I'm so close," she whined, feeling herself tighten around him.

He thrust into her hard, leaving red marks on her ass cheeks with every blow. “Go harder, I’m so close, I’m so _fucking_ close," she croaked out in a rough voice. " _For God’s Sake, don’t stop!_ ”

Lauren screamed as she reached her peak, overwhelming pleasure washing over her as she writhed on the bed. Just as the heady feeling began to drain from her, she felt Sake finish inside her as well, and she moaned again as the warm liquid gushed inside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> no, we're not sorry. if you need eye bleach, there's a shop down the road and to the right
> 
> as a response to some snippets of this fic when they were sent over discord, [ lanx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflight) said, "I would say "stop for God's Sake" but anything to do with Sake does not belong to God". we modified said quote and used it in the story bc it was mfing hilarious
> 
> [the webtoon](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [the discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
